1.0 Crew
The crew for the 1.0 or "high school" era of blashco productions, taking place between 2005 and 2010, consists of Mikey, Sean and Brett Forrest, Haydn Winston, Asher Refailov, Blake Powell, Jordan Doig, Matt Tanner, Alex Warren, Jerry Jacklich and Salim Khoury. Other members include Alex Fouss, Eric Broestl, Kip Calendine and Ben Gilsdorf. Pre-Blashco Once the production company was decided upon in the late summer of 2005, Asher, the co-founding member along with Blake Powell, sought after classmates interested in film. Some of his childhood friends had already made movies with him, including Matt Tanner and Blake himself, as well as Jake Knorr and Kip Calendine. Someone mentioned that the Forrest family, Brett, Mikey and Sean had all grown up making movies. They were immediately approached and happily agreed to help. Salim Khoury was also in agreement to help with production. Season One Asher had lured Salim, Tanner, Kip and Jake to help with the first 1.0 film, Open House. Matt brought along Haydn Winston and Jordan Doig, both of whom Asher and Blake had barely met. They ended up being two of the most featured members of the run. The second film, A Random Suspect, introduced Mikey Forrest and Alex Fouss to the crewlist, the former of whom is considered to be the 1.0 posterboy. The following film, The CM, brought along Brett Forrest (though he had a cameo in the following film) and Alex Warren, making the grand total members to ten by season one. Blake made his first appearance in season one, though it was in an unreleased film, Dribbles. Asher was the primary editor of the material originally, and essentially all of the films, especially early ones, were edited on Asher's computer. Since the turn around could be rather quick, many if not all of the crew would huddle around Asher as he edited the first season. It wasn't long before nearly every member began editing. Season Two A Demonic Christmas shows the first official appearance of Blake Powell, the co-founder of blashco. Though Sean Forrest had cameos in both Winston & Co and Lost 2, his first true role came in The CM 2. Lost 2 and The CM 2, on the other hand were the final films for Kip Calendine and Alex Fouss, respectively. By this point, everyone had done literally everything in terms of production. They had all acted, filmed, written and edited. Blashco was becoming an interchangable device, and this was the way it was embraced. No one was set as the director or editor or writer. Someone would come up with a concept and they would go with it. Season Three The final member to join would be Jerry Jacklich, who stars as the tituar character in his first role in Jerry's Forgotten Past. He had starred in Lords & Tyrants, an early film by Freddy Productions, but moved away until just prior to the production of this film. Up until this point, literally every film made was produced, and usually edited, in one day. From concept to final cut. This was changed with Blashco Resurrection, which almost had a completed script and was shot over a few weeks. No other full members joined during the 1.0 era, leaving the final list of official members at Asher Refailov, Mikey Forrest, Haydn Winston, Jordan Doig, Matt Tanner, Alex Warren, Brett Forrest, Sean Forrest, Blake Powell, Alex Fouss, Jerry Jacklich and Salim Khoury; 12 in total. Category:1.0